Bagel's Spooky Adventures
by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor
Summary: IT'S SO SPOOKY!


**Hey Nico, if you're reading this, you have chosen to read my fanfiction on livestream again, and I am very grateful. I love writing these for you and I hope you like reading them. And yes, I am on livestream right now, listening to you, and also I am a girl. (You've refered to me as a guy a couple times, but that's ok.) Anyways, enjoy, and thank you!**

* * *

Hey there, Bagels again! Nico played a pretty cool horror game today, so I thought I would tell you a little bit about my adventures through a horror game. According to the Picky Penguin poll, a lot of you guys wanted to hear about the time I was in Corpse Party. Unfortunately, I was never in Corpse Party! Nico played that before I was even born. But, we're going to pretend I was! Okay? Okay!

So this one time I was wandering around this Japanese high school, I forget what it was called...It was real late and none of the lights were on except for this one classroom. I went in, and there was a group of teenagers. They were all holding something and it looked super yummy so I grabbed onto it with my beak and pulled on it! It tasted like paper, what a gross snack! What were they thinking?!

Then! There was an earthquake! All the kids were like 'Oh my god what is a penguin doing here-OH MY GOD AN EARTHQUAKE!' So I guess they forgot about me. Video game people do that a lot, it's like I wasn't even there to begin with!

So we fell through the floor, and then, AND THEN! We were in a different school! I was with two girls, Psycho and Naomi. At least I think her name was Psycho. That didn't make sense as a name but that's how Nico said it! Naomi kinda looked like a boy scout...Psycho wanted to kiss her and stuff but Naomi was totally oblivious. It was kinda funny that they were worried about kissing when ghosts were trying to murder them!

Oh yeah, about the ghosts trying to kill them part. It turned out we were in this place called Heavenly Host Elementary school which didn't actually exist. It was an interdimensional nexus composed of closed pocket dimensions created from the anguish of three children ghosts and a nurse ghost. They were kinda bananas and tried to kill random innocent people.

The girls thought I was really cute and Naomi carried me around. She was nice, until she hung her friend! Oh yeah, did I forget to mention? Psycho left Naomi in the infirmary alone like a doodle! Seriously! Nobody there knew how to use the buddy system, it was ridiculous! Well, one guy did. What was his name? Yoshi...? Yoshiki? Something like that. Nico had a huge bro crush on him. Brotp five-ever!

What was I saying again? Oh, yeah! Naomi was alone in the infirmary and got possessed by this hair ghost thing. Naomi had to get out of the room by burning the hair with oil. It burned up real good! But it smelled stinky...After that Naomi was possessed and she took Psycho up to the bathroom and hung her in the stall and then freaked out about it. I left after that, those girls were some kind of crazy.

Another earthquake happened and then I was with the teacher, the girl with purple hair, and YOSHIKI! Yoshiki picked me up and put me in his jacket pocket, he was so COOL! The girl with purple hair went cray and he saved her! Then she went crazy again and he saved her again! Then he saved her again like three more times! She didn't appreciate it, though. She wanted to be with this other weenie guy, she was so picky!

Ok, ok, in her defense she could talk to ghosts or something. I wasn't entirely her fault she was going crazy. Still, the buddy system was not happening!

Yoshiki's pocket was warm, so I took a nap. It was super dark in the school, but a glowing woke me up. Ghost kids! One had no eye and one had no head. We ran into this weird lady with dead fish eyes who told us we had to give the ghosts their tongues back...what was the kid without the head going to do with a tongue, anyway? Put it on his throat hole and just...keep it there? WEIRD!

Another earthquake happened, and I was with the little weenie boy and his little sister. I asked her what age she was cause she looked like...7. First she was like 'A TALKING PENGUIN!' Yeah, like I was the weirdest thing they saw in here. There are ghosts and dead people everywhere and you're worried about a talking penguin?! So I told them it was all cool and I was friendly and so the younger sister said 'Oh, ok then. Well, to answer your question. I'm 40.' WHAT?!

I left them right there. I couldn't handle that much animu concentrated in one character.

I ran into this one guy named...Morishige? Moshirige? Let's just call him Creepy Nerd. So Creepy Nerd was taking pictures of exploded giblets. I told him that was really messed up and he said 'Nyeh, a talking penguin, how fascinating. I wonder what kind of art you can make.' And I was like dude are you thinking of making penguin giblets and taking pictures? That's animal abuse! I'm calling PEETA! 'Perhaps...have you seen Mayu, by the way?" I told him that the pictures he was taking were of the inside of his friend and so he ran away screaming and then this girl in a pink dress and a baseball bat started beating him up and then a T-rex with a chainsaw came and also beat him up. And Nico was like 'FATALITY!' Good riddance!

I also ran into this guy named Kizami. He was such a stud muffin! The little sister was also there and she thought he was so hot! I don't know why, I'm just a penguin. I don't find humans attractive, but have you seen that cute penguin statue on the other side of Nico's room? I want me a piece of that! BagelsxOther Penguin is the best OTP! Make it happen, people!

Kizami's crazy, Moshirige's crazy, Sachiko's crazy, her mom is crazy, EVERYONE IS CRAZY!

And I think they got out of there alive, and they all lived happily ever after. The ones who weren't brutally murdered, anyway.

THE END!

* * *

 **I'm gonna write a Bagels adventure every livestream from now until I run out of ideas. He's an awesome little dude. Once again, thank you for reading, and I hope you have an awesome rest of your night!**


End file.
